


Mornings

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, a hundred percent fluff really, and messy bed heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Levy and Freed love waking up next to each other.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Levy McGarden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Waking up next to each other is like the perfect opportunity for smut and fluff and in this case it's just 100% fluff and Levy adoring her sleeping boyfriend.

Levy blinked her eyes open when sunbeams drowned the room in a bright morning light. She wasn’t sure what time it was exactly but the fact that she felt someone lying next to her still told her that it was at least around 10 am, because usually her mate got up around six or seven o'clock in the morning. Now though, when she looked to her left, she could see a messy head of emerald hair and ever so slightly parted lips which emitted soft sounds of steady breathing.

Giving a light smile the script mage rubbed her eyes before she turned onto her side cautiously, not wanting to ruin Freed’s slumber. It was something she could possibly tease him about later but she knew that he had been working on some codes far into the night and while she had learned that he was a night owl and an early riser anyway she also knew that working on papers and codes could become incredibly exhausting.

So chances were that this was the reason why the rune mage was still asleep and not up and running about the house already.

The two of them hadn’t moved in together yet but Levy quite enjoyed staying at his place. She wasn’t allowed any male visitors at Fairy Hills so this was the one possibility they had if they wished to spend the night together, unless they considered renting a hotel room.

Which actually wasn’t such a bad idea - perhaps they could go out of town and visit a spa together at some point!

It was the very faint grumbling sound that interrupted Levy’s current train of thought and immediately she glanced at her boyfriend again, noticing the soft frown that had formed itself on his features and she couldn’t help but think that this was kind of adorable.

Honestly, she quite liked seeing him with tousled bed hair. In fact it didn’t make him look less handsome but rather attractive in a different way. She was also fond of how peaceful he looked when being asleep or even of moments like this one when he uttered grumbling sounds every once in a while.

And Freed thought the same about her. She looked cute being all sleepy, rubbing her eyes after waking up and looking around to orientate herself, blue hair down and messy as well.

This, this was one of the reasons why they loved waking up next to each other, sharing the night and the morning.

Contemplating whether or not she wanted to go back to sleep or be the one to prepare breakfast this time, because usually it was Freed who had breakfast ready when she woke, Levy decided to stay here in the warm bed beside her boyfriend for ten more minutes. Then she could still get up and get something ready for the two of them.

What she didn’t expect though was to get pulled closer right after she snuggled up against Freed’s side gently. The man’s strong arms wrapped around her and Levy could feel him nuzzle against the top of her head for a brief moment.

She wasn’t sure whether he was actually awake or not but she certainly didn’t mind lying in his arms like this. Nonetheless the bluenette emitted a soft whisper. “Freed?”

“Mmmmm.. ”

Would she let this count as actual answer? No, probably not. Chuckling to herself Levy merely let herself relax more into the given embrace, quickly accepting that she seemed to be captured here for a bit longer than just planned.

There would be plenty of time to prepare breakfast still.


End file.
